Playing Love
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: "Kau pikir aku pelacur yang mau tidur dengan sembarang laki-laki." "kalau begitu aku bukan laki-laki sembarangan sehingga kau mau tidur denganku." seringai Sasuke. 'Cih'


Yosh!

Bunga datang lagi. Kali ini membawa fic SasuSaku.

Makasih udah ripiu fic2 bunga, bunga udah balez lewat PM. Lau yang gak login maaf ya bunga gak bisa balez satu persatu. Pokoknya makasih deh.

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Playing Love**

**By DeviL's of KunoiChi**

**Disklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M **

**Pair : SasuSaku!**

Sang Raja siang tak lagi menggantung di langit, sosoknya telah tergantikan oleh Dewi malam yang telah menguasai hamparan langit. Dengan tergesa-gesa seorang gadis berambut pink menerjang malam dengan dua kantong plastik serta tas selempangan miliknya.

Ia setengah berlari menelusuri gang sepi, bukan karena takut bertemu preman-preman gang yang selalu ia temui ketika ia pulang larut malam melainkan takut bertemu sosok yang lebih menakutkan yang kini tengah menantinya.

Huft... Sakura sudah pasrah bila Tuannya nanti meminta jatah lebih atas keterlambatannya. Memang benar selain tercatat sebagai Mahasiswa Kedokteran semester 2, Sakura merangkap sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Hitung-hitung mendapatkan tempat berteduh gratis karena ia hanyalah anak yatim piatu, kedua orang tuanya meninggal tanpa sebab yang jelas.

KRIEETT!

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka pintu di depannya. Kepalanya ia ulurkan terlebih dahulu untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Apakah aman atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku ketika pandangannya menangkap sesosok manusia yang kini menatap angker kearahnya. Sakura membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk menutupi kecanggunganya.

''Maaf aku pulang terlambat.''Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

''Sudah ku bilang kan, pulang sebelum jam 7 dan sekarang sudah jam 8. Kau terlambat 1 jam, bodoh!''sengit sosok itu dengan angker.

''Maaf Sasuke tadi ada jam tambahan di kampus...''belum sempat Sakura menjelaskan secara detail, sosok yang dipanggilnya Sasuke telah berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang jengkel.

Sakura melangkah menuju dapur, meletakkan dua kantong plastik dan beranjak menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menatap layar Tv.

''Kau sudah makan, Sasuke?''tanya Sakura khawatir mengingat Sasuke tak ada keahlian dalam hal masak memasak, itu sebabnya kini ia tinggal berdua di apartemen Uchiha bungsu itu.

''Hn.''

Hn? Ingin Sakura menjambak rambut hitam Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya menahan tawa ketika hendak memasak ayam ketika mantra Uchiha itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Satu kata yang selalu membuatnya harus siap memutar otak untuk mengetahui apa arti dari mantra ampuh Itu. Ini memang terlalu lebay, tapi tetap saja ia seorang Haruno bukan Uchiha.

''Akan ku siapkan makanan kalau gitu,''seru Sakura kemudian.

***Playing Love***

''Makanan siap!''seru Sakura sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng dengan irisan tomat di atasnya tapi tak ditanggapi oleh sosok yang masih sibuk menatap layar Tv.

''Aku sudah makan.''ungkap Sasuke dingin yang langsung membuat Sakura terpaku karena ketololannya, seenaknya menebak arti 'hn' Sasuke.

''Sayang banget kalau begitu, padahal aku spesial membuatkan nasi goreng ekstra tomat kesukaamu... Kalau begitu aku makan saja, sayangkan kalau dibuang.''Sakura menyodorkan satu sendok penuh ke mulutnya. Sakura hampir melahapnya ketika sebuah mulut menyerobot nasi gorengnya. Seketika senyum tersungging di bibir gadis pink itu.

''Aku lapar, bodoh!''geram Sasuke langsung mengambil alih piring dari tangan Sakura.

''Haha...kau lucu banget sih Sasu-chan.''ungkap Sakura sambil mengacak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, tentu saja langsung mendapat deadglare dari sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

''Peace!''lanjut Sakura memporisikan jarinya membentuk huruf V dan beranjak dari duduknya.

''Aku cuma mengingatkan jatahku malam ini harus lebih."

Mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke, Sakura menelan ludah susah payah. Inilah yang paling ditakutinya, harus melayani kebutuhan fisik dan biologis sang Uchiha bungsu.

***Playing Love***

''Hmmm...segarnya.''gumam Sakura saat ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuh mulusnya terbungkus oleh kimono mandinya.

Sakura melepas ikatan rambutnya yang sengaja diikat agar tidak ikut basah saat mandi ketika sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sontak Sakura kaget dan langsung menghindar dalam dekapan tangan itu. Terlihat Sasuke tengah memandang kecewa kearahnya karena penolakan Sakura.

''Aku ingin menagih jatahku malam ini dan jangan bersikap bodoh seperti baru pertama melakukannya.''sengit Sasuke dengan seringai yang membuat Sakura kembali menelan ludah dengan susah payah plus semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke melucuti seluruh pakaiannya menampakkan tubuh polosnya. Yang semakin membuat semburat merah di pipi gadis pink itu serta degup jantung yang tak menentu.

Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya bersandar di tempat tidur, seperti sudah mengetahui tugasnya. Sakura langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan menjilati kejantanan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura mengecup pucuk pucuk kejantanan Sasuke yang mulai menegang. Dimainkan pucuk itu dengan lidahnya membuat Sasuke mendesah tertahan. Sakura mendongak melihat Sasuke yang kini memandang sebal karena ulahnya.

''Hmm...peace!''gumam Sakura dengan jari berbentuk huruf V dan seketika Sasuke langsung membuang muka kearah lain.

Sakura melahap penuh kejantanan Sasuke, menghisapnxa serta merasakan tekstur dengan lidahnya yang terus bergesekan dengan kejantanan cowok pantat ayam itu. Tentu saja membuat empunya menggeliat geli.

''Sakura hentikan...''rengek Sasuke tapi tak diindahkan oleh Sakura yang terus-terus menghisap serta membelai dengan lidah kejantanan Sasuke.

''Geli bodoh!''teriak Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan aksinya dan roman cemberut menggantung di wajah kesalnya.

''Kenapa?''tanya Sasuke innocent.

Sakura kesal, tidak perlukah Sasuke membentaknya. Menang ia setuju melakukan ini ditengah pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan Sasuke. Pertama kali Sakura memang menolak keras, tapi karena nyawanya dulu terancam akibat pamannya Orochimaru ingin menjadikannya pelacur, dengan terpaksa Sakura menerima tawaran Sasuke. Mengingat Sasuke akan melindungi dirinya dan ia lebih memilih melayani satu lelaki dari pada ratusan lelaki bila ia menjadi pelacur.

Karena semakin kesal Sakura kembali melahap penuh kejantanan Sasuke, menghisapnya lebih keras membuat empunya mendelik kaget atas serangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

''Nggh...Ngh...'' Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mendesah nikmat. Sebuah seringai terpampang di bibir gadis pink itu mendapati reaksi Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti menghisap kejantanan Sasuke dan mengubah perlakuannya memaju mundurkan kepala dengan tempo cepat agar sang Uchiha bungsu tak memprotes lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan aksinya dan kembali menatap kesal kearah Sasuke dengan cairan putih memenuhi mulut dan bibirnya.

Sakura menelan cairan itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dengan roman cemberut.

''Kenapa gak bilang-bilang?'' sengit Sakura mengitimidasi tatapannya ke arah Sasuke yang berusaha menahan senyum karena wajah cemoh Sakura akibat cairannya.

Ditariknya kepala Sakura untuk menangkap bibir ranum sang gadis, menjilati setiap sudut bibir itu berniat untuk membersihkan cairannya.

Tanpa melepas ciuman panas itu Sasuke mengubah posisinya yang tadi berada di bawah menjadi di atas tubuh sang gadis. Dibukanya kimono mandi Sakura sehingga menampakkan bukit kesayangannya itu. Diremasnya kedua bukit itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menduduki Sakura dengan posisi kejantanannya disela-sela dua bukit itu. Sakura menatap bingung kearah Sasuke yang kini kembali meremas bukitnya.

''Nggh...'' sensasi aneh dirasakan Sakura ketika sepasang tangan meremas bukitnya ditambah gesekan maju mundur kejantanan Sasuke yang tengah diapit kedua bukitnya.

Keduanya tengah terbuai oleh gesekan tubuh masing-masing ketika...

Drrttt... Drrtt... Drrtttt...

Suara Hp Sakura yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidur menghentikan sejenak aksi Sasuke, ditatapnya benda pengganggu yang terus bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil Hp itu, belum sempat ia menghantamkannya ke tempok ketika sebuah tangan merebut benda pengganggu itu.

''Sasuke mau kau apakan Hp kesanganku?'' pekik Sakura.

''Cih!'' Sasuke membuang muka.

Sakura langsung menekan tombol hijau setelah membaca nama siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini.  
''Apa apa Ino?''

''Hehe Sakura... Aku cuma mau bilang jangan lupa beli kelinci untuk praktek kita besok.'' jawab seseorang dari seberang dengan cengengesan.

Sasuke semakin kesal karena Sakura menghentikan kenikmatannya. Dengan emosi ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung menyambar boxernya. Ia keluar kamar hanya dengan boxer, toh di apartemen itu hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura. Sasuke memang sengaja membeli apartemen agar ia bisa hidup mandiri dan yg terpenting bebas tanpa gangguan baka anikinya.

Disambarlah sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas kemudian ia tandaskan isinya setengah. Ia tak menghiraukan Sakura yang tengah menghampirinya, lengkap dengan kimono membungkus tubuhnya.

Gadis pink itu memamerkan senyum termanisnya kepada Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersandar di sofa.

Ia mencium bibir Sasuke lembut, ''maaf!'' ungkapnya kemudian.

Sasuke terdiam, nafsunya kembali membara, tapi ia kan sedang marah. Gengsi dong dicium gitu aja langsung meluluhkan amarahnya.

Sasuke membuang muka ketika mendapati Sakura melepas kimononya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Mata emerald itu tengah menatap kearahnya sebelum akhirnya pelukan hangat dilakukan oleh gadis pink itu.

Tubuhnya membeku sesaat, dirasakan sebuah jemari yang lentik membebaskan kejantanannya dan menelusup di vagina hangat itu.  
Sasuke merasakan kejantanannya seakan terjepit di liang Sakura.

Sasuke masih terdiam ketika dirasakan Sakura menggeliat di pangkuannya.

''Sasuke...'' gumam Sakura, kedua kelopak matanya terpejam menikmati benda asing yang tengah bermuara di liang vaginanya.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Sakura, tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura tanpa melepas kejantanan dan ciuman panas itu. Luluh sudah ego sang bungsu Uchiha.

Kini Sasuke menindihi tubuh gadis pink itu. Ia menurunkan bibirnya di leher Sakura, tak lupa ia memberi gigitan disana. Turun lagi hingga sampai dikedua bukit menonjol itu. Dengan senang hati ia lahap satu persatu bukit indah itu, tentu saja sang pemilik berkali-kali menggeliat geli di bawah tubuhnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari atas tubuh Sakura. Kejantanannya pun ikut ia keluarkan dari liang Sakura.

Ia mengambil sebuah bantal dan menganjal agar pinggul sang gadis sedikit naik untuk mempermudahkan mencecap liang kenikmatan itu.

''Ngghh... Sasu...hentikan.'' Lidah itu terus-terusan menari dengan lincahnya di vagina Sakura. Sesekali ia hisap liang itu, merasakan manisnya cairan sang gadis.

Sakura memejamkan kedu matanya. Tangannya erat menggenggam sisi sofa. Desahan-desahan erotispun menggema di suang itu.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Ia merangkat di atas tubuh Sakura untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah gadisnya.

''Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukannya, Sasuke? Kenapa tidak langsung saja?'' kini onyx dan emerald saling bertatapan.

''Hn... Hanya memastikan tak ada yang menyentuhnya kecuali aku.'' jelas Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura merah, bukan karena blushing tapi lebih tepatnya marah.

''Kau pikir aku pelacur yang mau tidur dengan sembarang lelaki.'' garang Sakura.

''Kalau begitu aku bukan lelaki sembarangan sehingga kau mau tidur denganku.'' seringai Sasuke.

''Cih!'' Sakura membuang muka enggan menatap sang onyx yang tengah memancarkan kemenangan.

''Haha...kau memang lucu Haruno Sakura.'' ucap Sasuke sambil membelai lembut rambut pink Sakura, membuat gadis pink itu berblushing ria.  
Sasuke beranjak dari tubuh Sakura dan melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali lengkap dengan sesuatu yang kini membungkus kejantanan yang tengah berdiri itu.

Sakura menatap lekat sosok yang semakin mendekatinya. Susah payah ia menelan ludah membayangkan dirinya akan kembali pingsan karena kelelahan atas aksi Sasuke kepadanya. Sungguh malang.

''Permainan baru akan dimulai!'' seru Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di tengah kedua paha Sakura. Gadis pink itu menggeser posisinya menjadi setengah duduk. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya.

''Kita mulai Sakura.'' Sasuke perlahan-lahan menerobos daging vagina Sakura. Tak terlalu susah karena dua hari yang lalu telah ia jamak.  
Sakura meringis kesakitan. Biar pun tak sesakit waktu pertama kali tapi tetap aja akan sakit bila dimasukin benda asing sepanjang dan sebesar milik Tuannya itu. Tak lupa kedua tangannya erat menggenggam jemari Sasuke.

''Haaahh...haah...hah...'' deru nafas Sakura ketika kejantanan Sasuke menguasai liang vaginanya. Gerakan maju mundur secara perlahan dilakukan Sasuke di lorong yang licin itu.

''Sakura tahan!'' pinta Sasuke. Ia mengubah temponya menjadi cepat, sangat cepat sampai Sakura tak bisa mengimbanginya.

''Aaaaaaaa...Sasukeee...!'' teriak Sakura. Kedua matanya terpejam, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena aksi bringas Sasuke.

Sasuke memperlambat aksinya, peluh membanjiri dua insan yang tengah menyatu. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura. Tubuhnya sangat letih malam ini.

Dan Sakura, gadis pink itu hampir kehilangan kesadarannya kembali.

***Playing Love***

Pagi selalu datang tanpa diundang. Kedua insan itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya karena permainan mereka semalam. Tubuh Sakura terekspos sempurna hanya tertutupi tubuh Sasuke yang menindihinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memakai boxer.

Pemandangan di pagi hari yang sangat mengejutkan bagi seorang wanita paru baya tak lain Uchiha Mikoto, ibunda Sasuke. Tangannya masih setia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, tak percaya apa yang telah ia lihat. Anak bungsunya tengah tertidur tanpa busana dengan seorang gadis berambut pink.

''Nggh,'' Sasuke mulai terganggu dengan sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah ventilasi. Kedua matanya enggan terbuka. Wajahnya mengusik mencari kenyamanan di sela-sela bukit Sakura. Membuat empunya merasa terganggu atas ulahnya.

''Sasuke hentikan.'' Sakura mendorong kepala Sasuke menjauhi bukitnya. Kedua matanya pun mulai terbuka.

''Kyaaa!'' Sakura menjerit dan langsung menyambar kimononya yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan sukses membuat Sasuke terjatuh dengan tak elitnya dari sofa.

''Sakura kau kenapa sich, pagi-pagi sudah berisik?'' gerutu Sasuke setengah sadar sambil memegangi pantatnya yang nyut-nyutan karena beradu dengan lantai.

''Sas...su...ke...i...ii...itu...'' gagap Sakura, jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah belakang Sasuke.

''Ada apa sich?'' Sasuke memutar kepalanya kearah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Dan seketika kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke membelalak kaget.  
''Ibu!''

***Playing Love***

Sakura menikmati guyuran air shower yang menembus kulit putihnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum mendengar suara ibu Sasuke yang tengah memarahi habis-habisan anak bungsunya.

Pasti sekarang si pantat ayam nyebelin itu tengah mendelik ketakutan karena amarah ibunya yang meledak-ledak.

Sakura memang diintrogasi oleh Mikoto mengapa ia berada di apartemen anaknya. Dan tentu saja ia menjawab kenyataan kalau ia sudah setahun ini tinggal seatap dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja itu membuat Mikoto membelalak kaget dengan amarah memuncak siap memanggang hidup-hidup anaknya yang kurang ngajar.

''Mampus kau pantat ayam jelek.'' gumam Sakura dengan seringinya karena puas mengerjai Tuannya yang menyebalkan itu.

**THE END/ TAMAT/ SELESAI!**

Boleh minta ripiunya gak.

PS : Buat Lala, makasih udah ripiu fic bunga. hmm...lala mau request pair pa? nti lau bunga bisa, bunga usahain deh. makasih.

**R**  
**I**  
**P**  
**I**  
**U**  
**PLEASEEEEE...**


End file.
